


My Sunshine

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [8]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Gore, M/M, Muerte de personaje, No me arrepiento de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Fue su culpa, sólo de ellos y de nadie más. [...]





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> 8/13
> 
> Insisto, esto es bastante ligero, pero pongo la advertencia por si acaso: Contiene escenas que podrían ser fuertes para personas suceptibles. Si no te gusta el gore, retirate.
> 
> Dedicado a mi beta

**My Sunshine**

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

**You're my Sunshine – The Phantoms (Cover)**

Ladea la cabeza viendo sin ver a los primos que se hacían llamar los mejores amigos de su novio divertido por cómo intentan zafarse las cuerdas que los atan gritando su nombre con desesperación exigiendo ser liberados. ¿Acaso creían que era estúpido? Cómo si él no supiera que ellos tenían la culpa de todo, tenían la culpa de apartarlo de su lado dejándolo sólo nuevamente en la oscuridad de su mente; pero ya no, sonríe para sí, una vez se deshaga de ellos su Spencer volvería a su lado sin más impedimento entre ellos.

De pronto un ruido sordo le hace parpadear concentrándose nuevamente en sus ''invitados'', observa a la chica que se había caído de bruces en su desesperado intento de salir corriendo a pesar de estar fuertemente atada de pies y manos. Ríe bajo con un tinte de desquicie ante su estúpida ingenuidad acercándose lentamente a ella que al verlo se encoge sobre sí misma aterrada. Pobre pequeña idiota, piensa alzando el hacha sobre su cabeza dejándola caer con fuerza en sus manos juntas.

El sonido del metal al cortar carne y hueso es casi tan emocionante como los gritos de dolor y la sangre que corre a borbotones de la herida; la patea con fuerza para girarla y coloca un pie entre sus piernas separándolas procediendo luego a repetir la acción en una de sus piernas al nivel de los muslos. La chica se retuerce tratando de liberarse, gritando incoherencias de que se había vuelto loco, qué ellos no habían hecho nada para merecer eso, pero no la escucha; ignora todo más allá de la carne, la sangre y los gritos.

Él no es estúpido, piensa cortando cada pequeño pedazo aún cuándo los gritos en la habitación sólo pertenecen al chico restante. Él no es estúpido, ellos convencieron a su amor de dejarlo, llenaron su cabeza de ideas desquiciadas sobre su supuesta inestabilidad mental y que le haría daño tarde o temprano.

—Tanto que les dije —dice con aparente tristeza al ver por fin que la chica ya no está con vida, las entrañas totalmente destrozadas y regadas alrededor de los pedazos de su cuerpo como una decoración bizarra de Halloween demasiado bien preparada.

En una situación normal tal vez habría sentido asco por la escena, pero cualquier emoción o sentir se ve opacada por su tristeza y enojo.

—Tanto que les dije que no alejaran a Spencer de mí, que no se metieran dónde no eran necesitados —se gira hacia el chico que no deja de llorar murmurando el nombre de su prima en voz baja, sollozando que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver.

 _Qué Spencer estaba muerto_.

Furioso por sus palabras, sin sentido para él, Billy arremete contra él asestando un hachazo directo a su pecho quedando el metal atrapado en su esternón sin atravesar el armazón que protegía el asqueroso corazón del joven. La sangre sin embargo corre a borbotones revelándole que si bien no ha tocado el órgano parece haber perforado uno de los vasos principales y eso le trae algo de emoción; le gusta el color de la sangre del joven, le gusta escuchar sus gritos y mientras con algo de esfuerzo mueve el hacha para abrir su pecho de arriba abajo ríe fuera de control.

Ellos tenían la culpa de haber alejado a su rayo de luz en la oscuridad llenando su cabeza de ideas estúpidas sobre su supuesta inestabilidad mental. Ellos habían alejado a su Spencer, se lo habían llevado de su lado, habían provocado que su amor se tambaleara como un castillo de naipes.

Provocaron que matar con sus propias manos a su novio. Fue su culpa, sólo de ellos y de nadie más.


End file.
